Starshine
by swirling-summernotes
Summary: There's something between them, a bond that can never be broken, however hard Ginny tries.


**I haven't had an author's note yet.. wow! Sorry you guys! Okay, so for those of you who are follwing by your side, the third chapter should be up in the next day or so. There will be more information and clarification in the authors note in that. Thanks to all those who have reviewed my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch. Zip. Nada. Except for the plot… that's a start, right? LOL.**

I'd wanted it for over half my life.

I'd wanted the Golden Trio to become the Golden Quartet. It has a much nicer flow to it anyway, wouldn't you say so?

The first time I noticed it was the summer going into my first year. Ron was Harry's best friend, and I thought that if I was really nice to him that summer the three of us could from a little group. The three of us, Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Inseperable.

Harry would notice me, and by the end of fourth year he'd fall in love with me. The three of us would still be best friends, and known all over Hogwarts as a trio.

Oh, yes, I had it all planned out.

Of course, I had heard of Hermione Granger, and how the three of them defeated Quirrell and Voldemort together, but I thought it was because the boys needed her brains.

Never in a million years did I think the three of them were friends.

It became obvious to me that summer when Harry and Hermione both visited, that the three of them had gone through a rough year, not something anything any eleven year old would have to go through.

I made a complete fool of myself that year. I remember we were in Flourish and Blotts, and Lucius Malfoy approached us. He treated Hermione like mud of his shoe, and us Weasleys no worse, but Harry didn't notice me. He only noticed Ron and Hermione.

So, I think that was the year my goal was made, to join the Golden Trio and become the Golden Quartet. I tried all the way up until my seventh year, the night of the Final Battle.

In the back of my mind I knew that the bond was too strong to be broken. Lord Voldemort hadn't even torn them apart yet, for God's sakes. What could Ginny Weasley do?

I still tried anyway. I made sure I was around them enough, but somehow I always got left out of their adventures. I was slightly glad for this, because I wasn't sure if I was brave enough for the things those three got into.

Overtime, I think I became I a little jealous of Hermione. I wanted to be Harry's best friend, the one who comforted him, and the one who he confided in. I was jealous over the bond they shared, and I think Ron was too.

The power those two had over us was amazing.

My fourth year I was felt sure I was going to be accepted as a fourth member. I fought in the Department of Mysteries with the three of them, and although my stomach twisted alittle at the thought of Harry's reaction over Hermione's accident (Neville told me), I was ninety nine percent sure.

Of course, that didn't happen. In fifth year, I was positively convinced. I became the Boy-Who-Lived's girlfriend, and I was the Happiest-Girl-Who-Lived.

Except for one thing.

I still wasn't apart of the Golden Trio. I convinced myself I was, but Harry, Ron and Hermione were always silently communicating, and leaving me out of those quiet conversations. I knew there was something they weren't telling me.

At Dumbledore's funeral, I saw it coming, the breakup, I really did. But the thing that bothered me was that Harry wasn't walking away with me to defeat Voldemort, he was walking away with his best friends, which also should have included me.

A girlfriend's supposed to be the most important person in boy's life isn't she? Wrong. Apparently, Harry's an exception. And so I was left to be comforted by my older brothers.

The escape from Number Four Privet Drive was fierce, and I desperately wanted to be included. Harry was the first one back, and I was certain then that he would hold me, and tell me the mistake he'd made, and let me in on everything. But instead of holding me, he ran out to the garden to see who arrived, and it just happened to be Hermione. The two of them held each other tight, and later group-hugged with Ron, and it was then that I truly knew they were meant to do this alone.

I still had my hopes of course, when I walked into the Room of Requirement on May 2nd. I gave Harry my most winning smile, and like a schoolgirl I hoped he would wave me over and tell me the plans that the three of them had created to defeat Voldemort, that would include me.

It didn't happen. I saw the three of them, looking so much older than their years. There was something in their eyes that told me they had seen to much, way worse than anything I would ever have to encounter.

The emotion behind their eyes was the same, something only the three of them shared, and something only the three of them would understand. That's why they needed each other so much, because they were the only people in the world that understood what the others went through.

I had no doubt that Harry didn't love me after that night, because he melted some when he saw me. I also saw something else in his eyes ; as though he didn't really want me there.

He turned to Ron and Hermione and they conversed in quiet whispers, the room watching in awe of them.

One thing I remember clearly that night was the look of pure terror in Harry's eyes as he came back to the Room and Ron and Hermione weren't there. I heard his yelp when he found them, my ear was pressed to the door in hopes of catching some excitement.

I have never head Harry more relieved in my life. He sounded as though his entire emotional life depended on those two. Which, I figured, it probably did.

Harry yelled to me that night was when he was running around God know where with Ron and Hermione, to go back in the Room after they were done using it. I didn't listen, partly because I felt I had something to prove.

I ran, and rounded a corner, only to find Neville and Luna coming back.

"So, what's our plan?" Luna asked.

Neville looked at me expectantly. Quickly, we began formulation battle strategies for the night.

It hit me as the three of us were walking to fight. We hadn't been through as much as Harry, Ron and Hermione had. Our bond wasn't as strong, and we weren't as dynamic as them.

But we were still a trio, and an amazing one at that. Sure, I was Harry girlfriend, and now wife, but only on May 2nd did I realize that the Golden Trio wasn't taking any applicants. They were perfect just they way they were, and needed each other badly.

We were the Silver Trio. Not as good as gold, but close to. We still are, getting together every Wednesday for tea. Not as often as Harry, Ron and Hermione's every Tuesday, Thursday, and all day Saturday, not to mention lunch every day at the Ministry and Floo visits every other night, but it doesn't matter. We operate differently than they do.

They've seen stuff no one else can understand, but so have we.

When people can't get the gold, they go for silver.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Oh, and if you add my stories to your favourites list, I would reall appreciate a review to go with it, if possible. Thanks, and have a great day! **


End file.
